God's Perfect Creation
by Tyler BlackWood
Summary: God makes a perfect creation that holds all the same powers as him, to take his place after he leaves and to possibly stop the angels and demons from bringing down Earth in the apocalypse. This is the story of how our favourite trench coat wearing angel ends up having the new god as his charge.
1. God's Plan

Third Person POV

Near the time of the beginning of the world, after God had created angels and humans, and the fallen angels had become demons alongside Lucifer in Hell. God knew that all of his creations would fail him someday and when he is unable to guide them, then a perfect creation will have to be put in his place.

God made a creature of perfection that day. It had the same power and knowledge that he himself has, and it also contained an enormous amount of love and compassion. It had free will but understood what was right and wrong and what must be done, in a godly perspective. God knew that his perfect creation would someday take his place and perhaps save his children from plunging the humans and Earth down with their sibling rivals or what will be known as the apocalypse.

The little god had all-knowing green eyes filled with all the love of the world, onyx hair as dark as the deepest parts of space, and pure white skin that gave him a glowing look of holiness and purity. Everyone he will meet will instantly fall in love with him and he will gladly love and help them back. He is a compassionate and loving god. But God feared that when his new creation took over as the new God then all his children and creatures of Hell will fight over him, or try to use him for their own gain. When the time comes, his perfect creation will be sent to the purest of heart to be awakened. That was many centuries away and for now he will be put into a deep sleep and will be awaken once God can no longer help his children.

AN: Harry is the perfect creation and I will give you a hint on who the purest of heart he will be sent to. *It's everyone's trench coat wearing angel*

Part 2

This will take place right after episode 11 of season 10. Everything after episode 11 will either not exist or be changed.


	2. Castiel's New Charge

Disclaimer: I do own the Harry Potter series or the Supernatural Series. Their rights are owned by their respective creators.

Background: This story will take place right after episode 11 of season 10. Everything after episode 11 will either not exist or be changed.

Harry will be very OOC in this story since he is pure and godlike but in later chapters he will be a snarky god, once he gets the hang of things around him.

Third Person POV

Dean sat at a table in the main room of the Men of Letters bunker. He had spent the past week researching everything he could about the Mark of Cain and any mention of how to get rid of it. So far he he had no luck at all. He flipped through yet another big dusty book from the expansive library, hoping that this book would be the one. Although after going through what seemed to be 500 books, the chances that book number 501 would the answer he desperately wanted would be slimmer than a Slim Jim.

Sam had taken Charlie out supply shopping after Dean had refused to leave the bunker for the fiftieth time. They both knew that there was little hope to finding another option to get the Mark of Cain off of Dean besides the first blade. Which Crowley was not giving them at the moment. Dean felt a gust of wind behind him. He tensed up thinking that an angel or demon had found the hideout and had come to offer some kind of deal to him. Hell, if that was even option Dean would probably take the deal in a heartbeat, since he was so desperate to get the monstrosity of a curse off of him.

He turned to see Castiel. He assumed that Cas was still in heaven dealing with Metatron. Worry was plastered all over the angel's face and his eyes pleaded at Dean for help. Dean noticed that he was holding a child sized figure up close to his chest and wrapped in his arms.

"Dean," he said, his voice still the same monotone it always was. Cas went over to a small red couch that was in the main room and layed down the little figure. Dean walked over next to Cas and looked down at the person. It was a boy, no not quite human, his skin glowed with an extraterrestrial gold light that made his porcelain white skin look even paler. He looked to be the size of a ten year old but his sharp, angled jawline suggested an older age, somewhere in the teen years. He had short, wild looking, onyx black hair that contrasted dramatically with his snow white skin. He would look dead except for the barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest that told he was sleeping. The long pure white shirt he wore reached down to his knees, and reminded Dean of one the angels depicted in old paintings that wore white dresses and had little wings and halos.

" What is he Cas?", Dean finally asked after breaking his eyes away from the enrapturing sight of the child. Cas looked at Dean with a puzzled look.

"I do not know. I was walking through the part of heaven where Metatron is being held when a open door appeared in my path. Inside there was a garden that I assume to be the first garden of the Earth, The Garden of Eden, that had been placed in Heaven, to keep it free of corruption after Adam and Eve had fled it. I followed a path which lead to him." Castiel paused to look back down at the boy then continued on, " A voice spoke to me and told me that he is my charge, and that he will solve the problems of Heaven and Hell."

Dean's eyes widened at the mind-blowing statement and said, " You mean Heaven showed you some kid in a garden that is going to stop the apocalypse and you are in charge of him?" Castiel seemed to ponder Dean's simplistic summary of what he just told him.

" Yes I suppose so, but there is something familiar about him. The sheer power glowing around him reminds me of one person but the conclusion to that would be impossible." Cas said brushing away a stray piece of hair that had fallen onto the boy's face. The tender and care put into the action was odd to Dean who was watching. Dean wondered what was so special about the to make Cas act so entranced. But in truth Dean had felt a strong urge to hold the boy in his arms and be surrounded by the glowing gold light, but Dean shook the thought off as some crazy reaction. Afterall, he had just met the boy.

" And who does he remind you of?" Dean asked. Cas took in a breath and said the name of a person that Dean and everyone else they've ever met, have thought to be long gone. " God."

AN: Thank you for reading. Sorry about the cliff hanger.

You can tell me what characters you want Harry to meet in the reveiws. He will definitely meet Crowley but if you have a favourite human character or someone else you want him to bring back from the dead maybe, anyone is possible really, since he is God now.


	3. The Tiny New God

Disclaimer: I do own the Harry Potter series or the Supernatural Series. Their rights are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

Third person POV

"God? _The_ God?" Dean repeated shocked. Cas nodded yes. " Yes, I believe he is the new God and only now has been taken out of Heaven", he explained.

"So God skipped outta town and this is his replacement? He's a kid!" Dean interjected.

"I agree, but I presume that his power is the same as Gods was. My concerns are since he is so young, that his judgement will be clouded by his innocence. Also, as we speak, I am sure that his power signature is calling out to every angel and demon. I can feel my own grace being tugged towards him," Castiel explained.

They heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning around they saw Charlie and Sam who were loaded down with grocery bags.

"Ya Dean don't bother to help us, we got it-", Charlie started to say but stopped when she looked up to see Castiel standing next to Dean by the couch. " Oh, Castiel, I was wondering when you'd show up. What brings ya here?" She asked.

Cas and Dean moved apart to give them a view of the tiny person in white sleeping soundly on the couch. Sam immediately asked, "Who is he?" Sam felt overwhelmed with the urge to scoop the boy up and never let him go, which was the same thing Dean had felt towards the boy a little earlier. Charlie and Sam abandoned the bags by the stairs to get a closer look at the glowing guest.

" He is my new charge, and the new God." Castiel dropped that bombshell of a sentence on top of the both of them. At least Dean had time to adjust to the oddity of the situation.

" Cas what do you mean he's the new God?" Sam questioned.

"Cas found him in the Garden of Eden in Heaven and was told that the kid is the new god." Dean tried to explain to Sam, who was trying to think the whole thing through.

"Okay, does anyone else feel the need to go mama-bear on this cute son-of-a-bitch or is it just me here? I feel I could just squeeze the daylights out of him, or at least that gold glowing skin off." Charlie exclaimed. The other two looked at Cas for an answer to why they all felt the strange urge to protect and love the child.

" I assume that is the effect of his purity, innocence, and unending love he has for all of us that we are sensing. Our nature to protect those who cannot protect themselves has been increased ten-fold and is all directed towards him." Cas explained making the others understand why they sensed this.

" So he's that cute puppy you see on the commercials that Sarah McLachlan sings to make you want to save that helpless little dog?" Charlie said.

Cas looked confused at the reference he did not understand but assumed the answer was yes. Dean cut in saying, " So when's puppy here, going to wake up and fill us in on the blanks?"

" I have the feeling that he has been in this sleep since he was created and we are in no way of knowing what his extent of knowledge is, or if he knows anything at all." Cas, said ignoring the pet name that his charge has seemed to pick up.

" Anyways, that is not the main concern right now. What we need to prepare for is the hoard of angels and demons that are headed this way to find the source of power that is pulling at their grace or in a demon's case, calling to them."

"Perhaps I could help with that." A voice came from behind them. The group turned around to see an old face. A certain trickster.

Cas growled making his black wings appear that completely covered the tiny god behind him. His wingspan was so great that it reached to the opposite walls of the bunker's main room. His face was curled into a furious snarl that made the humans in the room shiver at his abrasive actions, that they had never seen him express before.

"Gabriel. Don't move."

* * *

AN: 0_0 Likes for protective Cas? Thankyou for reading part three of God's Perfect Creation.


	4. Gabriel's Party Plan

Disclaimer: I do own the Harry Potter series or the Supernatural Series. Their rights are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

Third Person POV

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Gabriel smirked at Castiel.

" Down boy. I'm here to see the new god." Gabriel said in a mocking tone that someone would use when talking to a disobedient dog.

"How did you know that-" Sam started to question him but Gabriel raised his hand and comically silenced him with duct tape appearing and taping Sam's mouth shut. Sam tried in vain to rip the tape off but had no luck.

" Easy there slick, I'll ask the questions here. I know the new god is behind Cas because he has the same power and energy that surrounded God. The only thing different is the fact that everyone he will ever meet will love him."

" What do you mean he's different?" Castiel snarled still not letting his guard down.

Gabriel took some steps closer to Cas till their noses were almost touching.

" I mean that when God was here, he was loved with awe and humbleness, but this new god attracts an undying adoration from everything that was created. I'm sure it gives Luci (Lucifer) and Michael a good tingly feeling while they're down in the pit. I'm not sure what is taking Raphael so long to get here. Usually he comes wherever he's called like a good little lap dog." Gabriel said this in a quieter voice than normal, forcing the others to strain to him.

"What about Crowley and his demons? You both mentioned that everyone was being called here to the kid. When should we be expecting this shit fest?" Dean said, completely unamused at the thought of having two archangels, Crowley, multiple demons and angels all here at the same time. That would spell out some major catastrophe for Earth. Not like there's not enough already.

"Soon. We need to get the new god out of here and create a diversion here for the others since it will take time for his power to call from another position." Castiel said lowering his wings to look back at his charge who was still sleeping even with all the commotion going on.

" Oh Cassy, just leave the diversion to me. Messing with people is the thing I do best. Why don't you and take Sleeping Beauty somewhere safe and lay low while I make a nice little welcome party for our soon to be arriving guests." Gabriel said, or more so ordered. Everyone started moving to leave.  
"Hold up you two. Where do you think you're going? You're the hostesses of this fine party." Gabriel said grabbing Sam and Dean by the collars of their shirts. Castiel nodded towards Sam and Dean saying, "Good luck", before picking up the new god and disappearing out of the room along with Charlie in a swirl of wind. Gabriel set to making streamers and various party supplies pop out of thin air. In the span of a few minutes he had the entire main room of the bunker covered in multicoloured streamers and ribbons with confetti covering every inch of the floor. The final touch was a giant banner pinned up between two columns that read 'It's a Boy!' in bold print. Gabriel turned to Sam and Dean looking pleased with his decorating and smiled as he said, "Better hurry boys, our honoured guests are almost here."

* * *

AN: Part four is here. I cannot believe how many of you have liked this story.

As long you guys still have interest in this story, then I will keep posting new chapters regularly. Thank you for reading.


	5. Raphael's a Party Pooper

Disclaimer: I do own the Harry Potter series or the Supernatural Series. Their rights are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

Third person POV

The first to arrive was Raphael along with 3 lower angels. His face set in stone as he scanned the decorated room. The other angels did not keep the same stoic look Raphael had and instead had dropped their jaws at the state of the room that they were suppose to find God in. Before they could move around Crowley appeared a couple feet next to them with his own entourage of demons.

Raphael and the angels immediately took a fighting stance ready to smite the demons which Crowley returned with a smirk. But the world destroying fight was cut short when Sam and Dean came out where Gabriel had hidden them. They each dropped lit matches by the separate groups that lit up in two circles around them, that had been hidden by confetti. Demons were trapped in a fiery devil's trap sigil, while the angels were trapped in their own little circle of holy oil. Crowley looked pissed at seeing the last two people he wanted to see and Raphael looked murderous at being trapped and with God not being there.

" Winchesters enough, this does not concern you. We are here for a greater importance." Raphael spoke in a commanding tone.

Gabriel chose that time to appear in front of them.

" Oh I'm afraid it very much is their concern. You see, that power you felt wasn't Daddy dearest. It was close, but not quite. You see after you made him leave Heaven he must've had a backup plan, like an understudy per-say."

" Gabriel you and I both know that it was no one's fault that God left." Raphael retorted looking unpleased at the sight of a long gone rogue brother.

" Maybe you're right, it was probably the fact that you took over Heaven then ran it into the ground, that made him never want to come back." Gabriel said these harsh words nonchalantly as though this was just a sibling spat over a toy.

Raphael just snarled back with his eyes glowing a pure white.

" Now I assume you all are super-excited to meet and or capture the new god, I'm looking at you black-eyes, but I must inform you that he is protected and if you want to get your ass kicked then be my guest, otherwise I advise that you don't look for him." Gabriel said disappearing and taking the Winchesters with him. Raphael and Crowley each left to go to their respective dimensions and planned to find the new god no matter the consequences.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading.


	6. The Perfect Lamb

Disclaimer: I do own the Harry Potter series or the Supernatural Series. Their rights are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

Castiel laid down his charge onto a bright blue floor pillow. He had taken them to a East Indian Palace since it was the first place he had thought of. Charlie sat down on a green pillow with a sigh of relief.

" So Cas, I think this little guy needs a name, you know? We can't just keep calling him new god." Charlie said running her fingers through the child's wild looking hair.

" I have been thinking of that. I am quite partial to the enochian word for lamb. It takes about two minutes to say the whole word but if I shorten it down, it comes out to be Harrison." Castiel said.

Charlie smiled, " Ohhh that's a pretty name, why lamb Cas?"

" God was known as the lion for power and majesty. Harrison is loving and gentle and pure. He shares these characteristics with a newborn lamb." Castiel replied, showing that he had given a lot of thought to the name.

At that point, the new, now known as Harrison, curled into a ball and burrowed further into the floor pillow. This was the first sign of life he had shown. Charlie smiled excitedly at Castiel, " I think someone's waking up."

Castiel nodded in agreement, eager to talk to his charge and the world's new god.

A breeze passed through the room signaling that Gabriel had arrived with the Winchesters.

" How did it go?" Charlie asked them.

" If you consider Crowley, Raphael and their goons all looking for him," Dean said pointing at Harrison, "then it went good."

" We're basically screwed then?" Charlie replied.

" Unless Sleeping Beauty wakes any time soon to help us." Gabriel said.

" Harrison has shown signs of developing consciousness." Castiel said walking closer Harrison.

" Harrison?" Sam questioned.

" Yes that is what I have named him." Castiel replied.

" Lamb huh? Well he is kinda cute but I don't think the name lamb will strike fear into our enemy's hearts but then again he doesn't seem to be the fighting type anyone." Gabriel said accepting the name for the new god.

Harrison started moving and seemed to be waking up for real.

" Looks like lambchop has decided to join us." Gabriel said.

Harrison sat up slowly. Everyone waited in anticipation.

As soon he opened his eyes the gold light glowing around him became blinding.

Shielding their they heard a sound that pierced your ears but at the same time sounded like a soothing melody. Looking up they saw that his mouth was open like he was trying to talk to them. The human occupants in the room pressed hands to their now bleeding ears. Harrison felt their distress and teleported them out of the palace to somewhere he believed was safe.

* * *

AN: He awakens. This will continue in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading.


	7. The Meadow

Castiel and Gabriel took in the new surroundings. The three of them, counting Harrison, were standing in what seemed to be an endless meadow filled with dozens of wildflowers. The three humans were assumed to be asleep among the flowers. Castiel concluded that Harrison had transported all of them in an act to keep them safe. Harrison was staring at both of the angels with wonder. This time when he opened his mouth to speak, it wasn't the ear-piercing noise it had been before but instead a soft voice that was carried by the wind to your ears.

" Hello."

Castiel couldn't say that he was expecting much from a person who has been asleep his whole life but 'hello' was a little, plain.

" You found me and brought me to Earth, did you not, angel?", Harrison's attention was now directed at Castiel.

Castiel nodded yes, because he found himself overwhelmed at being in the direct presence of God. Gabriel, however just looked curious. He had been in the presence of the old God many times before.

" That means that the world has abandoned God and is left hopeless." Harrison said with no emotion in his voice. The blatant statement shocked the angels.

" But good ole' dad made you to, help us out of this, right?" Gabriel said, finally finding his voice.

Harrison looked thoughtful at the question and replied, "Yes, I am here to save the Earth, but it may not be in the way that you have thought it to be."

" Well, you don't look like you can do to much damage, shortcake, so let's get this show on the road." Gabriel said, looking the happiest Cas ever remembers him being.

Harrison looked confused at being referred to as a 'short cake', and Gabriel's unique way of speech. Cas saw his confusion and said, " He means that we will stand by you and your plan."

At this Harrison smiled. His smile was brighter than the sun and seemed to spread warmth around their surroundings.

The small god walked over to Castiel and proceeded to climb onto his back, so that Cas was carrying him in a piggy-back style. Castiel was so bewildered by the new gods action that he was left speechless. He saw Gabriel cracking up with laughter at the sight. He heard Harrison laugh with him. It was a quiet, small laugh but the pure innocence it held was enough to make the most cold-heart-ed creatures smile.

" I am your charge so I must remain close to you," Harrison stated from his position on Castiel's back. He grabbed Gabriel's and said, " and you are my Arch Angel. I love all of my children. I need your three brothers Gabriel, so they can assist in the saving of Earth."

Gabriel's smile faltered a little, " Harri, Lucifer and Micheal are trapped in Lucifer's cage. Raphael is looking for you right now and put himself in charge after God left."

Harrison's smile left him and looked like his puppy just died. This change in mood instantly made the angels want to hug him until he was happy again.

" Oh. I guess I will converse with them later. For now I want your friends to feel right at home and I think I have the perfect plan." Harrison said. After that they were all transported out of the meadow and to a familiar house in South Dakota.

* * *

AN: Part seven, Woop Woop! Cookies to whoever can guess where Harrison sent them now.


	8. Bobby's Back

AN: Two updates back to back. I'm on a roll.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Charlie started to wake up. Dean was the first to notice where he was and Sam followed afterwards. Their expressions were a mixture of shock and sadness at being in a place that held so many old memories.

" Sam, Dean, Charlie, you're awake. This is Harrison the new god who transported all of us here." Castiel said, looking behind him to the smiling child who was on his back. Harrison waved shyly over at them and Sam couldn't help but wave back. Charlie and Dean were trying to make sense of one of the most serious people they know who is carrying a smiling (adorable) child on his back, like it was normal. Dean was starting to remember that normal had no meaning with this group.

" I'm glad you're awake. I'm sorry if I scared you when I woke up. I was trying to speak to you but my grace was too high for human beings to comprehend. So I'll make it up to you." Harrison said climbing off of Castiel and walking into the kitchen. After a minute of awkward silence in the room Harrison walked back in the room holding someone else's hand.

That hand belonged to Bobby Singer. He looked like he had before everything went to hell before he had been put in that god awful wheelchair.

Dean managed to ask if it was really Bobby to which Bobby smirked and answered, " Ya its me ya idjit. Pipsqueak here told me that you needed me and that place was getting boring as heck, so here I am." Sam and Dean broke into huge grins and hugged him. If you listened you could hear Bobby whisper 'I missed you boys up there.'

Satisfied that he made them all happy, Harrison proceeded to jump into Gabriel's arms so that Gabriel held him on his hip.

Gabriel smiled at the little god's antics. " Now that we're all reunited, why don't we get planning. I sort of recall all of Heaven, Hell, and every supernatural being on Earth looking for Harrison." At Gabriel statement of their impending doom Bobby looked around smirking.

" You boys just can't stay out of trouble can ya?" He said.

Dean laughed, " It seems so, but this is probably the biggest crap fest we've got ourselves in."

Everyone agreed that having the world tracking your ass was probably the worst scenario they've been in.

" Everyone's looking for me?" Harrison asked quietly.

" Yes. Heaven and Hell are searching for the new god, you, and the rest of the world senses a great source of power and are probably tracking it to capture the source." Castiel said.

As soon as Cas said 'capture', Harrison's eyes got large and teary. His puppy-dog eyes were over fifty times cuter than Sam's and a lot more effective ,considering that everyone in the room felt the urge to do anything that would make the small God keep from crying.

Gabriel, who was holding him, ran his hands through Harri's hair in an attempt to calm him down. " Aw, don't worry kiddo, you got us to protect you. And you're also God so you can do that disappearing act if we get in trouble, ok?" Gabriel said in a comforting voice to him.

This seemed cheer Harrison up since the tears disappeared and he gave Gabriel a soft smile.

The rest of the occupants in the room felt relieved that he wouldn't cry. Dean was starting wonder how much of a hold this kid had on all of their emotions.

' _I'll have to ask Cas about it later_ ' Dean thought. At that point a bright shimmering light flashed through the house.

Charlie was the first to ask what that was, to which Harrison replied with, " I made so this house no longer exists in this realm but in another so we're safe here."

" Nice work little guy. Now that we're safe, I could go for a beer." Dean said.

Everyone agreed and followed Bobby to the kitchen who said there's always some beer in the fridge.

* * *

AN: Yes, Harry brought Bobby back from heaven, because Bobby is great. And virtual cookies to all of you who guessed that they were at Bobby's house.

Thankyou for reading.


	9. Archangel Family Matters

AN: Contains spoilers.

* * *

Everyone had filed into the kitchen. Charlie, Sam and Gabriel sat at the table. Castiel stood behind Gabriel so he could be close to Harrison who was perched in Gabriel's lap. Bobby and Dean pulled out beer bottles from the fridge and handed them out to everyone. The angels didn't take any but Gabriel noticed Harrison curiously looking at Sam's beer that was on the table next to him so Gabriel decided to conjure up a chocolate bar to give to him. As soon as the tiny god took a small bite of the chocolate he smiled and his happiness instantly made the other occupants in the room happy too.

Sam had gotten his laptop out and was searching various news websites to see how the world was acting to the presence of god. What he found was shocking.

" Guys, the news has been going crazy or more of with a lack of crazy. For the past two days there have been no reports of crime being done all around the world." Sam said astonished.

" Come Sammy, the whole world can't just become a perfect place for two whole days." Dean said in disbelieving tone.

" Look for yourself, no major crime, no extreme weather, in fact the whole world seems to have had mild weather." Sam said showing every the laptop's screen, to show that what he said was the truth.

" Cas has it been two days since you brought short stack to Earth? Do you think the world has gone rainbows and hugs all of a sudden because he has been here?" Dean asked.

Cas looked at Harrison who was still eating chocolate happily. He thought it could be possible for God's presence to effect the whole world. The consequences have never been thought of since god never really took physical form and came to Earth. The more Castiel thought about it, the more the idea became possible. Harrison is a child so his influence and thoughts would be pushed unto the Earth, making people do good and not wrong, and the weather being calm and mild.

Cas finally spoke, " Yes, Dean I do think that Harrison's influence on Earth is the cause for the drastic changes in behavior in humanity and weather. "

" His Influences?" Sam questioned.

"Yes Sam, I'm sure you all have felt compelled towards Harrison's emotions. Wanting him to be happy, and feeling warm and calm when he is happy. His presence and emotions affect all of God's creations and I'm sure since children's emotions are very temperamental, then it is in everyone's best interest to keep him happy." Cas explained. Everyone in the room suddenly feared what would happen if he got angry, and assumed that the Earth would fear the wrath of a child-god.

" Ok, moving on, what are we going to do about the millions angels and demons chasing our asses?" Dean said, changing the subject.

" In Heaven the angels have been in a set of chaos and the center of that chaos is Rapheal. He's leading them and they are currently searching every place on Earth for Harrison." Castiel said.

" Did you get that all from the 'Angel Radio' Cas?" Dean asked.

" I suppose the answer is yes, Dean." Castiel answered, not understanding that Dean was poking fun at him. Harrison decided to join the conversation when he finished the chocolate bar.

" Raphael? Why he in charge, he's the youngest archangel. Why isn't Michael in charge?

He's the oldest." Harrison said confused.

The two angles in the room looked guilty and then Sam and Dean remembered that MIchael was still in the cage, with Lucifer. Everyone looked at each other, trying to decide who would tell him what happened to Micheal. In the end it was Sam who spoke first.

"The angels and demons helped unlock the seals to release Lucifer from his cage. Lucifer used me as his vessel but I threw myself, Lucifer and Micheal into the cage. Castiel managed to pull me out but Lucifer and Micheal still remain," Sam said leaving out the fact that he didn't have a soul for a while after he escaped the cage. Everyone in the room looked at Harrison to see what his reaction would be.

With his voice voice trembling the god turned to Gabriel and asked, " Mikey is in Lucifer's cage?"

Gabriel replied with a guilty look nodding Yes.

" And Luci is in there too." Harrison said this less sadness than when he asked about Michael who he calls 'Mikey' but with a new tone that held a determined sound to it.

Before anyone knew what he would do the little god jumped out of Gabriel's lap and looked at all of them saying, " I want my archangels." Then he disappeared leaving a wide eyed Gabriel and Castiel behind because they knew where he went.

Dean had a hunch and said, " Are we going to expect two more Archangels here? Making that three in the same damn house? Who all don't get along. God help us."

Castiel replied to Dean, " God just left to go get the two most powerful archangels. And I think he is helping us."

" Care to explain?" Sam asked.

" Well when all of us Archangels were still together in Heaven being taken care of by Daddy dearest we all got along. God was keeping us all together. So maybe if this is what will happen again. If all of us want to take care of the new God then we will all have something to keep us united and not kill each other." Gabriel said thoughtfully.

" Wait, you are telling me that after hundreds of thousands of years of all of you fighting each other you will suddenly become best bros again just to play house with the new pipsqueak God?" Dean said to Gabriel.

Castiel cut off Gabriel before he could say something rude about Dean's not so cookie cutter family and said, " I think that was what God planned to happen. He was no longer helpful to you four as a father so he would help you four come together with a child instead."

That statement earned confused looks from everyone in the room.

" Do you think Harrison will actually be able to make Lucifer and Michael make up with each other? Michael was the one to lead an army to smite Lucifer to Hell." Sam added in.

" Sam, that kid could make become the pope of puppies and rainbows, his influence on everyone he meets is too powerful for you not to react to it. Plus if God is right in his planning then having the archangels have a new god to take care of could completely restore Heaven then Hell and eventually all of Earth." As soon as Gabriel said this, a bright light appeared in the room.

When it died down enough for the rest of the room to see who was there, they all froze.

* * *

AN: Chapter 9 of God's Perfect Creation. Hope you guys like it.


	10. Dean's Blackmail Photo

Standing in the kitchen was Harrison, holding hands with two of the most powerful angels.

" I Found them," he announced with big smile, breaking the silence in the kitchen. Lucifer was smirking down at Harrison while Michael was glaring at anyone who seemed to be a threat to the tiny god. Dean was thinking about how much fun this shit fest just got and if he could get another beer. Lucifer was the first to speak when he saw Gabriel.

" Hello little brother," he said with a shark-like grin. Gabriel glared back at him not saying a word. Harrison saw the uneasiness and hate the two held towards each other. He tugged down on Lucifer's hand causing the ex-angel to bend down towards him. Harrison leaned up and whispered something in his ear. Lucifer stood back up and looked at Gabriel.

" It's good to see you after all this time, Gabriel." Lucifer said, but this time he sounded sincere. Everyone in the room was a bit taken back at the sincere tone coming from the devil but Gabriel's face showed a hint of happiness at having his brothers back.

" It's good to see you too, Luci." Gabriel said calling Lucifer by his childhood nickname. The tension in the room seemed to fade after the chances of the three angel brothers murdering each other went away.

" Mikey has something to say too," Harrison said, looking up at Michael.

Michael seemed unwilling to talk but spoke up anyway. " Dean, Sam. I...apologize for pressuring the two of you to be vessels for us. Now that Harrison is here, I find that there is no need for an apocalypse."

Sam's eyebrows shot up his forehead in surprise. Dean on the other looked relieved at not having archangels on his ass. Now it's just all of heaven and hell looking for the new god. Somehow that trade off is a lot worse than he hoped for.

As if reading his mind Gabriel piped up saying, " Well since we're all best buds now, why don't we focus on the entirety of heaven and hell that's after us." Michael and Lucifer gave questioning looks. Castiel told them how Raphael and Crowley are leading heaven and hell around the entire Earth searching for Harrison. As Castiel talked about the danger the little God was facing, Sam and Dean couldn't help but notice how Michael and Lucifer slowly inched closer towards Harrison in a protective way. Everyone in the room agreed that they needed to come up with a plan to stop both Crowley and Raphael from trying to take the new god for themselves. They started talking about possible ways to bring them together to make one big announcement.

Castiel saw that Harrison was starting to yawn and lean his weight on Michael's arm. He must be tired. Without saying a word Castiel went across the kitchen and scooped up the now almost asleep Harrison and carried him into the adjoining living room. Castiel went to lay him down on the questionably clean couch but found that Harrison had grasped onto his trench coat during his sleep. He chose to sit down while Harrison's head rested against his chest. Castiel felt a sense of lulling sleep that he'd never felt before and soon found himself asleep too.

A few minutes later Dean walked in to check on Cas and to get away from the bickering Arch Angels. Dean saw Cas asleep on the couch with Harrison snuggled up in his lap. Dean smirked to himself and went back to the kitchen to get his camera phone so he could get a picture of the two snuggling. Not that Dean planned to make it his new phone background or anything because he can assure you that it's for blackmail purposes only.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 10, it's a bit short but I hope the cuteness makes up for that.


End file.
